villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wicked Witch of the West
The Wicked Witch of the West is the main antagonist in the 1939 classic film The Wizard Of Oz. She was Dorothy's arch-nemesis. She was portrayed by Margaret Hamilton who also played her Kansas counterpart Miss Almira Gulch. Appearance In the original book, she is described as a hideous form, and a notable feature being an enchanted eye that can see vast distances beyond her castle walls. In the classic movie, the Wicked Witch was stooped, green-skinned, and dressed entirely in black. In many people's minds, this representation of The Wicked Witch has become an archetype for human wickedness, as well as an icon for the "witch" character in popular culture. History While this relationship is not mentioned in Baum's books, in the movie, the Witch is the sister of the Wicked Witch of the East, who is killed when Dorothy arrives in Oz. The Witch asks aloud, "Who killed my sister?" (except with more calculation than sorrow). As a result, The Wicked Witch of the West's role is made more prominent as she seeks revenge against Dorothy for killing her sister. When Dorothy claims the death was an accident, the Witch of the West replies, "Well, my little pretty, I can cause accidents too." It is from this movie that popular culture gets the oft-quoted phrase, "I'll get you, my pretty, and your little dog too!" Her other motivation is to get the powerful Ruby Slippers (changed from the Silver Shoes of the book). She often, but not always, flies on a broomstick, and has a crystal ball through which she can see happenings elsewhere. Her lackeys are Nikko, the Flying Monkeys and the Winkie Guards. The Flying Monkeys kidnapped Dorothy and Toto, taking them to the Wicked Witch's castle. The Wicked Witch of the West locked Dorothy in a room of the hourglass, but Toto escaped, barking for help to the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Cowardly Lion. The three friends disguised themselves as Winkie Guards and rescued Dorothy. But just as the four friends were about to escape, The Wicked Witch of the West sent her Winkie Guards to chase after the heroes. When Dorothy and her friends were surrounded by guards, The Wicked Witch of the West set the Scarecrow on fire. Then Dorothy noticed a bucket of water, and tossed it to extinguish the fire on Scarecrow, but also splashed some on the Wicked Witch. As a result, the Wicked Witch met her end when she melted to death. Powers and Skills *'Pyrokinesis': The Witch is able to make fireballs using her hands. *'Flight/Teleportation': She is seen able to teleport, creating huge fog-like red smoke, while she can fly with her Broomstick if she wants. *'Magic Ball': she was able to spy her enemies using her Magic Ball, which she can see what's happening next. *'Black Smoke': The Wicked Witch of the West was able to create the Black Smoke, which she uses to Scare off people away. *'Flying Monkeys and Winkie Guards': The Wicked Witch has minions, which she she uses to kidnap Dorothy, and protect her Dark Castle. Appearances In other media The Wicked Witch of the West is also famously featured in the book and theatrical production Wicked, which explores her past and portrays her as a tragic character and the protagonist, while the Wizard is the true villain. Here, she is given the name "Elphaba", a pun on the name L. Frank Baum. The role was originated by Idina Menzel. In the 2005 TV-movie The Muppets' Wizard of Oz, the Wicked Witch of the West is the main antagonist. She is the sister of the Wicked Witch of the East, Tattypoo, and Glinda, who once performed as a pop music group, Four Little Pigs. The Witch pursues Dorothy Gale for the silver slippers, which she felt by familial inheritance rights should have gone to her. As in the original The Wizard of Oz novel, but not the 1939 film portrayal by Margaret Hamilton, the Wicked Witch wears an eyepatch. Beneath the patch lies a glass eye which gives her telescopic vision. She also sports an enchanted biker cap with which she commands her Flying Monkeys. She receives her comeuppance when tap water is used in her bath. The Wicked Witch of the West also appeared on Sesame Street in 1976 (Episode 0847), with Margaret Hamilton reprising her role from the 1939 MGM film The Wizard of Oz. In the episode, the Witch flies over Sesame Street and loses her broom. The magical cleaning tool falls into the hands of David; afraid of what the witch might do with it, he refuses to give the broom up. The Wicked Witch responds by making it rain inside Hooper's Store, and even threatens to turn Big Bird into a feather duster and David into a basketball. Oscar the Grouch is the only one who takes to her, even to the point of having a crush on her. Big Bird eventually warms to the witch, and is saddened when she leaves she tells him that one day she will return (only to drop her broom yet again). The episode was considered very scary for many viewers. To this day, no footage of the episode has surfaced, and therefore, it is considered lost. ''Oz: The Great and Powerful'' Named Theodora in the 2013 Disney film Oz: The Great and Powerful directed by Sam Raimi, she is portrayed by Mila Kunis. Theodora is the first person Oscar meets when he arrives in Oz. Theodora is a very beautiful, naive witch who is protected by her powerful and overprotective sister Evanora. Theodora only wants peace to come to the Land of Oz and truly believes Oscar is the prophesied wizard they have been waiting for. However she is manipulated by Evanora, who tricks her into eating an apple that removes all good from her heart and transforms her into the Wicked Witch of the West. ''Once Upon a Time'' The Wicked Witch of The West also appears in the TV show Once Upon A Time where she is named "Zelena". She was the main antagonist in the second half of the 3rd season. She also returned for the 4th season and the characters was promoted a main character in Season 5. Gallery 173px-Wicked Witch of the West.png|Original Illustration from "The Wizard of Oz" Anime witch of the west.jpg Miss-Piggy-Wicked-Witch-West.jpg Theodora.jpg|link=Wicked Witch of the west Lady_Theodora.jpg Theodora as the Wicked Witch of the West.jpg Zelena.png|Zelena (Once Upon a Time) Trivia *The Sentai/Power Rangers villainess Bandora/Rita Repulsa was partly inspired by the Wicked Witch, including her cackle, riding a bike through the sky like Miss Gulch, and having a (sometimes) Flying Monkey servant, Grifforzer/Goldar. Her scheme for destroying the Dragon/Green Ranger with a cursed candle also bears similarities to how the Witch intended to kill Dorothy. *In the original RSC production of The Wizard of Oz, the role of The Wicked Witch of the West was portrayed by male actor Billie Brown similar to how a male actor portrayed Principal Agatha Trunchbull in the original London production of Matilda. Category:Witches Category:Villainesses Category:Oz Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:South Park Villains Category:Once Upon A Time Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Beldam Category:Dark Lord Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Trickster Category:Evil Ruler Category:Archenemy Category:Singing Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Fearmongers Category:Nemesis Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Non-Action Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Monster Master Category:Liars Category:Hypocrites Category:Lawful Evil Category:Greedy Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Telekinetics Category:Siblings Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Elementals Category:Pyrotic Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Teleporters Category:Hegemony Category:Control Freaks Category:Slavedrivers Category:Stock Characters Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Torturer Category:Stalkers Category:Cinemassacre Villains Category:Sister of Hero Category:Deal Makers Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Master Manipulator Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Magnificent Bastards